The present disclosure relates to a device interconnect and, more particularly, to a low capacitance, shielded, watertight device interconnect.
A hydrophone is a microphone designed to be used underwater for recording or listening to underwater sound. Most hydrophones are based on a piezoelectric transducer that generates electricity when subjected to a pressure change. Such piezoelectric materials or transducers can convert a sound signal into an electrical signal since sound is a pressure wave. A hydrophone can thus “listen” to sound in air.
Multiple hydrophones can be arranged in an array so that signals from a desired direction can be added while signals from other directions can be subtracted. The array may be aligned in one, two or more directions and may be steered or towed.